Necesidad
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Tu eres mío, Sting. Ya he estado mucho tiempo deseando que llegara este momento. Si no tuvieras la cadena en el cuello, sé que me matarías por hacer esto. Pero parece que no soy el único que lo está disfrutando, ¿verdad? YAOI


**Me vino la inspiración divina yaoista... aunque no es demasiado el fic, espero que os guste y dejen muuuuchos reviews. Se aceptan criticas, ya que espero que esto no sea lo único que escriba de esta pareja.**

**Esto es puro lemmon. Es mi primero tan "explícito" así que lo más provable es que no sea espectacular ni nada de eso, así que espero saber vuestra opinión al respecto. Muchas gracias.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima es propiedad de Fairy Tail. No, espera... Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Necesidad

-Tu eres mío.- Dijo, poniéndole una cadena en el cuello al tiempo que el pobre rubio apenas se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía. Intentó resistirse, huir, pero habia algo que se lo impedía. Las cadenas sonaron al ritmo de sus pisadas, mientras seguía a su amigo por los pasillos del piso que compartían, hasta terminar en el baño.

Lo recordaba, era la habitación dónde más podían gritar sin molestar a los entrometidos vecinos. Y más a esas horas de la madrugada, cuando Sting apenas había abierto los ojos al frío contacto del collar.

-¿Ro-Rogue?- No sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Él era el dominante, Rogue el sigioso. Sting era el fuerte, y aunque el pelinegro no era el débil, siempre dejaba que él se luciera en los combates y peleas. Nada era como siempre en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa, Rogue?- Se palpó las cadenas, sin comprender nada. Sin entender nada.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El mayor había decidido pasear sus manos por el torso desnudo de su compañero, acariciando especialmente el cuello, puesto que era consciente de la debilidad que el rubio tenía en esa parte del cuerpo.

Maniobrando, logró hacer girar el grifo de la bañera, y un chorro de agua fría fue llenandola al tiempo que el pelinegro paseaba sus fríos labios por el cuello de Sting, quién intentó zafarse de su agarre pero las cadenas se lo impidieron.

-Maldito seas, detente de una vez.- Intentó empujarlo, pero su confusión lo debilitaba y él pudo coger ambas muñecas con una sola mano, mientras alzaba la barbilla de su agresor con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- ¿Cómo...?

El silencio lo inundó todo, al tiempo que por fin Rogue descargaba toda su paciencia agotada sobre los labios de Sting. Los besó, primero con fuerza, deseándolo, pero poco a poco fue relajándose para dejar que se conviertieran en besos dulces.

-Ro-Rogue...- Tartamudeó, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, culpable de ello la mano derecha de su compañero, la cual estaba al cargo de su miembro en ese momento. Sting dejó escapar aire que había estado reteniendo hasta ese momento justo antes de que sus labios volvieran a chocar, siendo ahora un beso correspondido ante el cual el pelinegro sonrió débilmente.

Las cadenas volvieron a sonar al tiempo que Rogue se quitaba la ropa, y casi la arrancaba del cuerpo de Sting, el cual empezó a notar que algo no iba bien en él. Nunca antes había sentido una necesidad tan pronunciada de besar a su compañero, incluso habiendo pasado junto a él gran parte de su vida.

Lo que sucedía en esos momentos era algo totalmente nuevo para él. E inconscientemente pensó que deseaba que también lo fuera para Rogue.

-Sting...- Dijo su nombre por primera vez, provocando un leve sonrojo en él. Aunque empezaran a molestarle seriamente las cadenas, seguía sin comprender nada.

Con una fuerza que no imaginó en su compañero, el Rogue lo empujó hacia atrás, provocando su caída en la bañera, repleta en ese instante de agua más o menos tibia que se derramó sobre los baldosas del suelo. Rogue apenas alcanzó a cerrar el grifo, admirando la escena que tenía ante él de un Sting más que perfecto, desnudo. Más que bello, hermoso. Más que deseable...

El rubio se acomodó como pudo, recibiendo pronto el cuerpo de él.

De repente tan deseable.

Sintiéndolo tan... _necesario_.

Rogue no perdió el tiempo y pronto lo cogió por la cadena, atrayéndolo hacia él para besarle con ímpetu, demandante, como si no hubiera un mañana y, a la vez, desmostrándole algo que ninguna de sus novias le había dado con anterioriad.

El pelinegro necesitaba más. Bajó hasta la entrepierna del joven y notó como su miembro se endurecía con el contacto físico. Pudo ver como el rubio se mordía la lengua con fuerza, para ahogar un gemido.

Realmente no pensó que fuera a causar esas sensaciones tan placenteras en él. Rogue se habia hecho la idea de que una vez las cadenas no le tuvieran a su merced, intentaría matarle por hacerle aquello. Pero eso no entraba en sus planes. Y era bueno.

-Rogue...

_Muy _bueno.

Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja derecha en un movimiento brusco, provocando que más agua se moviera de forma violenta y salpicara aún más las baldosas del suelo. Sting no pudo reprimirse ésta vez, y provocó una reacción estimulante en su compañero.

Fue bajando en besos hasta la parte delantera del cuello de Sting y subió para besarle con rapidez, al tiempo que finalmente sus manos se decidieron a agarrarle la entrepierna.

-Joder...- Dejó escapar el rubio. Rogue sonrió, aumentando el ritmo, al tiempo que hacía los movimientos necesarios para posarse encima de él. Con tantos movimientos, el agua de la bañera no dejaba de salpicar el suelo, así que aunque estuvieran semitumbados, a ninguno de los dos les llegaba el agua por encima de la nariz.

Las cadenas fueron cogidas nuevamente por el pelinegro. Posó sus besos con fuerza sobre los del rubio y se acomodó entre sus piernas, pasando la mano desde su miembro erecto hasta su trasero, moviendo los dedos suavemente, entrando primero un dedo.

Sting no pudo reprimir el gemido que provocaron los dedos del pelinegro al rozar su próstata. Era jodidamente placentero.

-Sting...- Dijo, sacandole de sus pensamientos.- Voy a entrar.

Palideció al notar el contacto del miembro de Rogue. De algún modo estaba asustado, intentó salir de allí al ver lo que estaba haciendo con su "amigo", pero las cadenas se lo impidieron .

-Lo siento, Sting, pero hasta alguien como yo tiene sus límites.- Y entró, con lentitud.

El rubio ahogo un grito mordiendo su lengua nuevamente, tremendamente avergonzado por lo que estaba sucediendo, y no pudo evitar palpar con una de sus manos el miembro de su compañero quien, al notar el contacto, detuvo la embestida. Sting notó que no quería aquello, pero la fue moviendo provocándo más de un gemido en Rogue.

Las embestidas continuaron unos minutos, igual que los movimientos de su mano en el miembro del mayor, hasta que ambos se vinieron. Sting lo hizo antes, Rogue después.

-Te mataré.- Alcanzó a decir el primero.

-Lo sé.- Apretó las cadenas atrayéndolo más contra sí, quedando a apenas unos centímetros.- Pero al menos lo has disfrutado.

Sting no supo qué decir. Sintiéndose entre humillado y avergonzado, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sin pensar que aquello dejaba su cuello tremendamente expuesto ante Rogue.

No se lo pensó dos veces a la hora de morderlo y dejar una clara marca en él.

**Mmm... no sé exactamente qué vais a pensar sobre esto, pero espero que os haya gustado. ¿Reviews? :))**


End file.
